guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tolkano
I don't know if anyone else is having this problem, but I can't set my account name using this service. When I go to type "Accept Name.", the interface won't let me type a period and thus I cannot complete the process. Ideas? 68.43.237.249 13:12, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Darkfoxx :You need to type the character/account name. 134.130.4.46 02:54, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Various Armor/Weapon Skins Are these NEW weapon skins or plain old weapon skins? -- (talk) : The update notes and dev discussions said they're the PvE skins, and their cost is weighted by "rarity." So nothing new :/ -- JadeWarrior 11:43, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::AWESOME! MUST TRY THIS! But I was saving my faction for getting uax... oh well, ive unlocked anything GOOD.... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 11:47, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::This isn't done on faction.. this is done on ATs.. — Skuld 11:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/4905/fancyweapons1dq8.jpg Note: 'Sephis Sword' o.O --Fatigue 06:14, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah... after you mentioned that, I looked at the rewards list and noticed lots of red articles. I don't know if these are all just fancy names for green item skins, uber super sekrit items no one has documented, or if they ninja'ed a fast one on us in this update... -- JadeWarrior 23:19, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Lol 3 months of particpiating and winning in every hero battle tourny will net you 1 set of 15k armour (not an unlock - just a set of 15k armour for one char, which you will lose if you reroll). Awesome! Won't be deleting my PvE chars any time soon ;o — Skuld 11:57, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Where will be posted full info about what skins you get and the cost? Also, are you sure? no unlocks for your PvP characters? why? is a bug?--NeHoMaR 14:27, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Haha, I believe'em. "Unlocking" skins would have required an update of the PvP item creation screens, additional changes to their account database, and I am so not surprised they took the ghetto way out. -- JadeWarrior 22:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::Well, there's a simple way through this: make reward points not "spendable" but just a requirement to access the rewards. This way they will count as actual unlocking without having to hassle with GUI changes. I still think this is wrong. Many players spend several months trying to get their PvE characters at the same level as PvP characters to be able to show off their armor, and now they take away that important difference? I thought PvP characters were meant to be a quick and temporary replacement...oh well, at least I won't have to worry about getting those points. What a waste. Never knew Anet could make bad decisions, so far, they only did cool things. :Yeah, good things, like hating Smiting Prayers, Paragons, and many other things. =( Zulu Inuoe 00:11, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kinda a shame about that =/. Guess i wont be deleting any pvp chars i get my rewards from him on anytime soon =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Can't win points After entering the xunlai tournament, for the past 2 months, haven't won any points. What am i doing wrong? I can't believe that my guesses are all wrong, anet must have something to do with it. Anyone having the same problem? 21:11, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I have had the same trouble. I have filed a support ticket with Anet and Gaile is currently working to resolve it. 21:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Its weird since the first touranment in ...april... was it... worked fine. I also filled out a support ticket, many times that is. Plaync support teams sucks, they kept telling me that i didn't have a tournament name yet and such, which is just stupid. Anyways if anybody knows how to fix this problem, I'm sure both of us would greatly appreciate it(we've already lost at least 200 platinum from anets messup). 02:28, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have a tournament name but no character under that name, could that be a problem? (I've never entered any guesses though, if someone suggests guesses to me I can guess on three accounts and donate the proceeds to guildwiki contests). --◄mendel► 07:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Tolkano has begun accepting Zaishen Coins for his weapon and armor skins. Anyone actually able to do this? It's in the update and I tried soon as I logged but it seems that i am not able to. Figured maybe I needed to have the Zaishen coins in my inventory but that didn't help either. Any ideas? :Heard on some other page that it's currently bugged so you need to have at least 1 tournament point to trade coins for stuff with him, and that it should be fixed at some point (try back in a couple months IMO) --Gimmethegepgun 17:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC)